Something More Deadly
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: These are some more moments dedicated to Marta and Aaron. *Sequel to: Something More Beautiful* *a collection of one-shots* *COMPLETE*
1. Running In Rome

**A/N: Please review, I need to know what you think! This is a slight intro into what the next part of this...well whatever this is. Let's say there's more action (and yeah Im not forgetting romance!) in this? yeah. Enjoy!**

Marta and Aaron walked across the square of the bustling village in Rome. It was a hot day out, but they weren't interested in the weather or the merchandise here.

They were running again.

The C.I.A had found them again, and Aaron was trying his hardest to lose the assassin hot on their trail without shooting anyone.

"We should just kill him," Marta had muttered a few moments before.

"I want to, but do you want to get caught?" he'd replied. "We've been free for two years: they aren't going to catch us now."

Marta hoped he was right.

**A/N: sorry its so short, its an intro to what is to come! these chapters might be a bit longer than the last ones were, but anyways, Review and let me know if I did okay!**


	2. Caught

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave this a chance! Hope this doesn't disappoint! FYI sometimes these are connected, sometimes they aren't. This one, for instance, is.**

**FYI: while I wrote this I was listening to "Call You Out" by Flyleaf (I suggest you look it up.)... it's the only thing I can listen to and it inspired me to get up before NOON (because lets face it NOBODY likes getting up at 6 or 5 every morning for school).**

**Enjoy!**

Marta was sitting in a cell, one again belonging to the C.I.A, but she wasn't waiting to get shipped off to a prison somewhere.

No, she knew they were going to kill her.

It didn't really bother her much because she knew Aaron would find her, and there wasn't any doubt in that.

Her cell door opened and a stiff man in a stiff suit glared at her. She stood up, glaring right back at him as he shackled her wrists together and was led into a long hall lined with armed guards.

Aaron had better hurry, she thought. The assassin in Rome hadn't been there to kill them... they had just wanted to capture one to lure the other into a trap so they were both held against their will by the government. Aaron had gotten away; Marta hadn't been so lucky.

One of the armed men took her arm and yanked her down the hall. Her ankles had already been chained together. She was wearing a dark gray prison-like jumpsuit, wondering briefly if Aaron had been caught.

She didn't know where she was; she'd been drugged and had been out for a good four hours. As she was pushed into a stark white room with nothing but a table and two chairs across from each other in the middle, her blood ran cold.

_Please, Aaron, you can't be caught..._

**A/N: hope you liked it, please leave a review... did you like it at all?**

*****The next one WILL be related to this. I will tell you if chapters area related are not, have no fear**** :)**


	3. Helicopters? Again?

**A/N: Okay... if you're reading, thanks for sticking around**

Marta sat in that stark white room, alone in the chair, for at least an hour before the door opened, and there he was.

"Aaron!" she jumped up, all smiles because he wasn't shackled. She wondered how he had found her, and then tried not to think about it. This was Aaron Cross: he dealt with impossible.

"Hey, Doc," he grinned at her, whipping a key out of his leather jacket pocket and made quick work of her chains. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, when they heard a shout, "GET THEM! THEY'RE ESCAPING!"

Marta almost tripped over a dead body as they turned a corner sharply. She didn't even look at it, knowing full well Aaron could have done a lot more than just kill one guard. A shot whizzed by her head and Aaron yanked her against the brick wall. She hid behind him as he began to shoot at the guards from across the hall, behind a desk. He handed her a gun. "Please don't get shot today," he told her as she raised her gun to start firing.

When they were certain that the wounded guards weren't going to come after them, Aaron pulled Marta down the hall, past the moaning guards, and up several flights up stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"The roof," he answered. "You remember how to fly a helicopter, right?"

**A/N: i dont think this is going so well. I will try to make it better! thanks for reading! please review :)**


	4. Over Idaho

**A/N: HeartsMockingjay: thanks for the review! :)**

***related to last chapter***

"Of course I do," Marta replied, scowling as she put on her headset, Aaron clambering beside her as she took off. He put on the headset and he watched as people spilled out onto the roof, their guns raised high, and they began to shoot carelessly at the craft.

Marta rolled her eyes. They were well out of range; were they just hoping that they would hit something vital and they would crash? She gained altitude and gave out a cry of joy when they rose above whatever city they were in and were soon flying over the country side, over cows and empty pastures and rickety old barns.

"Where are we?" she asked Aaron, smiling at the sight of the plain blue sky dotted with puffs of tiny clouds.

"America, of course," Aaron snorted, grinning at seeing her happiness at being home again.

"What state?" she asked.

"Idaho," he answered. "Come on, let's land somewhere and eat ice cream."

"Right," she rolled her eyes at him, "so you can dump it in my hair again? I don't think so."

"I didn't mean to do that," he said, smirking. "It just seemed like a good idea."

"And for that, I threw your favorite gun into the ocean. You really want to try that again?"

He scowled. "No."

As an afterthought, he said, "we should get chips and salsa then."

"NO!" she cried, remembering the mess he'd made the last time they'd eaten salsa. "You ruined my best dress!"

"Then you shouldn't have worn it," he replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then we should at least stop at a burger joint."

She glared at him, suspicious. "Fine," she said, "but if you try anything, something of yours gets buried in a hill, and you won't ever see it agian."

He smirked. "Understood."

**A/N: leave a thought or two please! :D**


	5. Arguing In Washington

**A/N: hope you like this :) this is just something nice i wrote for these two**

Marta and Aaron were sitting on a bench in a park. They were no longer in Idaho; they were in Washington. They were in a college town, full of bustling people, eating McDonald's, watching as students of all ages. They were arguing over what movie they wanted to see.

"Come on," Marta said, "_Hotel Transylvania_ looks adorable! And last time you picked the movie: Resident Evil, the newest one, am I right?"

Aaron scoffed. "That was awesome. Your movie is for children."

"So you're calling me a child?" she asked, stuffing another fry into her mouth.

"No," he said, "I just think you could pick a different movie!"

"You don't like little kid movies?" she asked. "They're quite funny."

"I'd rather see action movies," he retorted, taking another bite of his burger, sipping his soda.

"Well, we're seeing it. And mark my words, Aaron Cross, I will drag you there myself if I have to."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Okay, I take that back: you are a bit childish."

"Me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, you," he smirked at her.

She scoffed, and instead of saying anything, she took her lid off her sprite and doused him with it, and took off running.

"MARTA!" she heard him laughing as he ran after her.

Marta giggled. He should know by know not to call her a child.

Unless he wanted that snowball war to start up again.

**A/N: Please review! :) hope you all are doing well, what do you think of this so far?**


	6. Surveilance

**A/N: action will come next chapter! enjoy!**

**HeartsMockingjay: yeah, we both know where they are XD**

Marta sat on the bench of the park she had been visiting for the past few days. She was still in that college town, but right now, she wasn't here for fun.

Aaron had sent her here for surveillance.

Someone had found them, and someone intended to kill them.

All she had to do was find him before the sniper made its move.

_I don't even like guns._ Marta glared at the magazine in her hands she was supposed to be reading, but the knowledge of someone looking at you while plotting your death can be very disturbing.

She stood up, stomping away towards the abandoned house they'd found outside of town. It was a long walk, but she would go the distance to yell at Aaron.

_He can find the shooter; I'm getting dinner._

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! review! :D**


	7. Going Through Canada

**A/N: sorry for the wait! here it is!**

Marta and Aaron were no longer in Washington, or the U.S for that matter; they were now in Canada, driving along. Aaron had taken care of the person who had been out to get them and night was now falling fast.

"Where haven't you been?" Marta wondered. They'd stolen a red Toyota pickup truck. Marta had her feet up on the dashboard, her shoes kicked off smewhere in the back seat, and her head was against Aaron's shoulder.

"If you asked me that in about six or seven years, my response would be 'I have been pretty much everywhere'."

Marta nodded, closing her eyes, feeling sleep overcome her. "So what's our next stop?"

"You'll see," he said. He could her him grinning.

"Oh, will I now?"

"Yeah."

She stiffened and her eyes flew open.

"It doesn't involve sky diving, does it?"

**A/N: please review, good people :) i apologize for the lack of epicness. and lack of words.**


	8. In France Again

**A/N: hiya! been a while since I last updated this. super short, nothin special, more will come soon!**

Marta and Aaron sat outside a cafe in the middle of a quiet little town in France. Marta sipped her cappuccino while Aaron kept a vigilant eye out for any signs of danger.

They were actually on what he called a 'vacation' but this really didn't seem like a vacation to the scientist.

They were going to enjoy their beautiful morning while they still could.

**Told you it was short.**


	9. Skiing Led To The CIA

**A/N: here's the overdue chapter I owe you guys. Thanks for being so patient! Please review, I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this! So you guys get a special chappie, related to Chapter Two in "Something More Beautiful" (I recall that one being my favorite out of most of them) (you don't need to read it to know what's going on). This is longer than usual. Hope you like it.**

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"I can't believe you're implying it this is my fault, Aaron!"

"It definitely is."

"Since when?"

"You remember when we went skiing the first time and we had the snowball fight? Yeah, that was _your_ fault, Marta."

"_How _was that _my_ fault?"

"It was your idea!"

"So? Is this about how you _could have_ died skiing? Really, Aaron, that was months ago!"_  
_

"Yeah, actually, I could have died -"

"_Both_ of you, _please_ - attend to the matter at hand," the CIA agent across the table from them snapped impatiently.

With a sigh of irritation, Aaron turned away from Marta and shot the agent, who looked more than impatient and fed up with the long time fugitives. "Do you _mind_, agent?" he snapped right back. Although they were both strapped to metal chairs and unable to get to their feet or escape easily, they weren't all that concerned about their current predicament. They'd find a way to get out of this sooner or later. "Dr. Shearing and I are having a _conversation_."

"Mr. Cross -"

"It's _Kitsom_."

"Sir -"

"_Kenneth. Kitsom. _Get your facts straight, agent..."

"Benton."

"Agent Benton, then."

"Kenneth Kitsom is dead -"

"He's sitting right in front of you," Marta assured him, and then turned her attention back to the killer next to her. "Aaron -"

"Does she not call you Kenneth?"

The assassin snorted. "Of course not."

"Then why -"

"Excuse me, I'd like to get back to my conversation, _Agent Benton_," Aaron hissed at him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to interrupt someone?"

The CIA agent - now officially pissed off - bristled. "You will answer my questions and then you both may be excused back to your cells."

Marta blinked twice, and then shook her head as Aaron turned to face her. "Are we going to stay that long?"

Aaron met her eyes, thought a moment, and then shrugged. "It wasn't the plan."

"What -"

"Agent!" Marta snapped, not even bothering to look at him. She knew that behind the mirror behind the agent the government officials were seething. Aaron knew that too. "Didn't he _just_ say that it's rude to interrupt?"

"Then what is?" she asked, lowering her voice just a bit.

"We're going to leave in a bit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We should be halfway to Canada if we get out of here before tomorrow night."

"Mr. Cross -"

"Kitsom, Agent Benton, _Kitsom_!" Aaron snapped, his head whipping around to face the agent. Leaning forward, he hissed, "you'd better _shut up_ sooner rather than later, Agent. It'd be best if you'd just listen to us before someone gets hurt."

The agent stood abruptly and exited the interrogation room, and Aaron and Marta burst into fits of laughter.

"Anyways, where were we?" Aaron asked, unable to wipe away the tears in his eyes once he calmed down, slowly working on his restraints.

"You were saying it was my fault."

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe we got _caught_ by the _CIA_ going skiing!"

"It wasn't my idea this time, Aaron!"

The assassin snorted. "The first time we went it was."

"And so this whole thing makes _my_ original idea - which turned into _your_ idea?"

"Yeah. You started this whole thing."

"_Pfft_. Yeah, and it was my fault this time? I don't think so, Aaron Kenneth Kitsom Cross!"

Aaron was silent for a moment, and then he burst out into laughter. "Did you really just call me that, Marta?"

"I believe I did!" Soon, she broke out into fits of giggles as well.

"But this is still your fault, Marta."

"_Aaron!_"


	10. Looks Like They Got Away Again

**I decided to give this series a regular schedule: every Tuesday (I think?).  
Review? :D**

* * *

"Sir?"

The man in the suit behind his oaken desk looked up, his eyes narrowed at Agent Benton. Agent Benton - CIA - had been in charge of Marta Shearing and Aaron Cross. The man behind the desk, who had graying hair and thick-rimmed glasses that seemed a lot older than he did, knew this.

And since the new guy was standing in his office, something bad probably had happened.

"Yes, Agent?"

"...they're gone."

An eyebrow was raised.

"Gone?"

"Yes sir, gone."

"Gone? Like, vanished-into-thin-air gone?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure, Agent?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was it really that type of gone?"

"Sir - "

"Are you positive, Agent Benton?"

"I am, sir."

The older man leaned back in his seat, sighing heavily.

Well, they'd gotten out of their cells a lot quicker than he'd expected them to.

Huh.

"Then go find them."

"Find them sir?"

"Yes, find them."

"How, sir?"

"Any way you can, Agent. Find them."

The Agent nodded dumbly and exited the office. So he hadn't gotten yelled at, or fired, or killed, or anything... well...

The door shut behind him, and one of the top-ranking officials of the CIA sighed.

Those two were really starting to bother him.


	11. Bad Table Manners? What?

**Review? :D**

* * *

"...should have killed him."

The woman sitting across from him narrowed her eyes, disappointing of his statement.

Leaning forward so no one in the restaurant would hear, she hissed, "_Aaron_!"

He threw up his hands in that 'what-can-you-do' gesture, not at all bothered by the fact that she was opposed to it. "What? It's not like he's of use to anyone! Besides, he was a crappy agent - don't you dare give me that death glare, Marta - "

"He was just doing his job, you - you _idiot_." That was as harsh as she got.

"Wow. Ouch. Good one. That hurt." He was trying not to laugh at her. His effort was noted, unappreciated and she wanted to dump his plate of spaghetti on his head and see who was laughing then. But she didn't.

Marta shrugged.

"It's what you deserve," she said, eyes still narrowed. "Besides; it's not his fault the government put him in charge of us, right?"

"...I suppose not," he grumbled after a moment.

She beamed. "Right. Now, where were we?"

"Don't change to the topic, Marta," he said, frowning, even though he still wanted to laugh.

"It's bad table manners to talk about killing someone while you're eating." She grinned at him, watching his reaction.

"Since _when_?" he gave her an incredulous look.

Priceless.

"Since now!"

"Me? Bad table manners?" Aaron put a hand over his heart and rolled his eyes back into his head, pretending to faint. "Never!"

"Whatever you say," she said.

"It's never been bad table manners."

"Yes, it is."

"You made that up!"

"I did not!"

"You did so!"

"I most certainly did not make that up."

"That's what you'd like to think."


	12. You Stole My Food?

**I am sorry to say that this is the conclusion to this series, but there might be another set of one-shots. I don't want this going on too long, I don't want it any longer than "Something More Beautiful".**

**Thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed :) I'll post a notice to this if there's a third in my "Something More Beautiful (which has received over 15k views!)" series!**

**Thanks again, you all rock!**

* * *

"Marta."

Aaron stood over her, watching her as she covered her face with the pillow.

"Mart-a!"

"Go away," he heard her mumble, her voice muffled with sleep and the pillow.

"It's noon."

"So?"

"The whole point of hiding out in Miami is to have some fun while we're here."

"It's air conditioned. Go away."

"Marta!"

"What!"

"... I ate your lunch."

Marta sat bolt upright, blinking the sleep out of her eyes furiously.

"You did what?"

"Yeah. Um. I ate your Thai food."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll murder you with a spoon. 5, 4, 3..."

Aaron turned and was out of the hotel room before Marta could place her feet on the ground.

Now she was going to have to chase him.


End file.
